McNamaraTroy: Hollywood Cali Land of opportunity
by Norissa
Summary: Old faces, new places,  and  tons of oppourtunity.


Disclaimer: I don't own nip/tuck or the characters. These are simply my ideas of how things may or may not play out and Yes i am bringing back an old villian and a former patient from season 2/3. I do own a made up character i will bring in at a later date. This is my first nip/tuck fanfic. I have written Fanfics for "Laguna Beach" and "Instant star" So hopefully you guys like this story.

I should have a video to go along with the first couple of chapters put up soon. I will make sure that you will get the link.

Nip/tuck: Chapter 1

"Welcome to L.A."

Sean arose the next day. New city, new places, new faces. new oppourtinites The chance to escape from his past or so he thinks.He climbed out of the bed from where he slept. He walked over towards his bathroom starting the shower. He walked out back to his bedroom over towards the closet grabbing his new suit he had just bought as well as some boxers. He walked back into the bathroom stripping himself from his robe, he then climbed into the shower and started to let the water caress the scalp of his head from which he had just rubbed shampoo in. He continued to shower as he ran his fingers through his hair just to get rid of the remaining soap and proceeded to his body. He grabbed the soap and carressed his arms, with the zest bodywash. He proceeded to tone pecs and torso down his legs and thighs and his penis then the rest of his body Once he had finished with the shower he proceeded towards his bathroom mirror for a quick shave. he started to shave and he looked up at the mirror when a flashback hit. A very unexpected flashback from just 6 months ago.

Cut to the flashback of Sean in his bathroom brushing his teeth there stood the carver ready to inject him with the tranquilizer. He injected him as Sean fell right to the floor. The carver made it so Sean could clearly understand him. He grabbed his knife. "Fix another one of my masterpieces and the next time i'll kill you." The carver cut Sean's cheek. Sean finally snapped out of the flashback as the sound of the doorbell to his new apartment rang. He grabbed a towel tucking it around his waist and walked out towards the door. "Who is it?" Sean asked through the other side of the door. "Seany it's me" The voice from the other side had replied. Sean recognized it was his partners voice. He opened the door and let Christian inside. "Well, partner. You're late getting up. We have a consult waiting in the office for us." Christian said as he walked further into the living room. "But wait a minute that consult with Ms.Vanderbuilt wasn't scheduled until 10:30." Sean replied.

"Well she called and rescheduled Sean. She said she needed to be seen immediately. " Christian looked over at the clock. "Hurry up get dressed and ready. And by the way you may wanna take another look and rethink that offer for Joan Rivers again. She wants to schedule some more surgeries." "Christian, im telling you. We don't need to do anymore plastic surgery, we need more proboono work just like this case we have going on with Ms.Vanderbuilt. a car accident in which the patient was disfigured now thats a real emergency. . Not some facelift or breast implants. "

"Sean What we do here to make a living is boobjobs, rinoplasty, botox shots. That's what we do so those people out there dont have to go on wishing they were dead. That's what 90 of our business has been." Christian replied. "Besides Partner after all you're the brains of the operation. Im the bron. The casanova of the whole thing." He chuckled as he grabbed the coffee and handed it to Sean. "By the way Christian, i wanted you to remember that we dont screw the clients now. Those kind of things could make for bad publicity and that's not what we need especially after dealing with Escobar, The carver, the organ harvasting ring. I don't think we need anymore bad publicity. And as far as im concerned. I don't think Liz could handle losing another body part of being shot in the leg."

"Wait, wait a minute Liz is here?...here in l.a... Thought she was staying in Miami." He asked.

"And let you get all the fun Christian?" Liz asked as she emerged from the room. "no way. jose" "Lizzy, wow well welcome back to the team" Christian replied as he walked up to Liz and hugged her. "Well listen bucko, i expect things to be different." "Different in the sense i wont tease you because i get more action then you do on a daily basis or because im prettier then you." "Haha very funny Christian. Different as in i deserve alittle god damn respect for once. Dont mock me because im gay. If i wanted to be straight i wouldve screwed you Christian, but even then i still would've ended up gay." She said mockingly.

"Love you too Sweetheart." Christian retorted. "Well i hate to breakup this little lovefest guys but i need to go get dressed to so i can be at the office for that consult. Christian if she comes and im not there get started without me. Liz why dont you ride with Christian to work today." Sean suggested. "It'll give you two a chance to catch up while i finish getting ready. " "Fine " Liz said. "I'll ride with needledick." She said looking at christian.

"Very funny lizzy." Christian chuckled "Now let's go. One of us needs to be there." Sean shook his head. "Alright, im going to get ready now leave." Sean flipped on the t.v. to the news station so he could listen as he was getting ready. He walked into the bathroom and started to get ready. He dressed himself just as he finished he heard his cell ring. He picked up. "Christian i'll be there in a couple of minutes." He said awaiting and expecting his partner to be on the other end. "Dr.McNamara?"

"Yes who's asking?" Sean asked the voice on the phone. "Do you remember Dr.Quentin Costa?" "Yeah, he's dead. We burried him months ago." "Well he's been found brutually murdered in his hotel room." "huh?" Sean said confused. "Whoever this is i dont have time for this." He hung up his phone scratching his head after he turned off the t.v. He took off towards his car and got inside and drove to work. He arrived at work where he was greeted by the staff and he walked into the Christian's office where he was sitting with Ms.Vanderbuilt while they waited for Sean.

"Sorry Im late. Traffic was alittle hectic when i left the house this morning. So Ms. Vanderbuilt. Tell me what you don't like about yourself." Sean said the familiar phrase that he repeated to every consult as he grabbed the chart. The body chart and a pen lifting up a page. "Well as you know or have heard i was in a very tramuatizing car accident... Sean circle her hands on the chart. "Now ms.vanderbuilt...you realize this will need a few surgeries to complete it right? and cost is over 32,000s dollars." "Right well the money i have it i just need someone who can do the surgeries. And i heard you were the best surgeons in the country."

"Thank you Ms.Vanderbuilt." "Wait call me Sadie." She said to Dr.Troy. "No need for the formalities." "Well Sadie, we can schedule you for an appointment how about tuesday at 9:30 a.m...?" Dr.McNamara asked looking at Sadie. "Sure sounds good. " "Now we need to go over the risks and stuff involved. " Sean rose from his seat and walked over towards Sadie. "Some of the risks vary depending on the bones bone structure." Sean pulled an X-ray of a normal hand and started to show it to her. "As you can see the bones in a normal hand are spread apart quite a ways. Each tip is rounded while yours are conjoined. So what we're going to do is make an incision right where each finger is. We'll slowly pull them apart and round the bones to resemble the normal fingers. Then we probably take a layer of skin and tissue and regenerate them from your bottox and place them on the incision site so that it'll grow and regenerate new tissue. Since the tissue and skin is from your own body there's a small chance that it'll reject it but we've had multiple success with this surgery. I can assure you, you're in good hands."

"How long will it take to do and how long will it take to heal?" Sadie asked. "It can vary from person to person but it may take about 2 hours to perform if all goes well." Sean reassured her. "Also the healing process will take sometime. You'll probably be in a cast for a couple of months then need to go to physical therapy so you can learn to use your hands again. It'll take sometime but will be very successful." "Well if there aren't any more questions we'll see you on tuesday morning. Also Ms.Vanderbuilt You shouldnt eat or drink before the surgery it can cause some complications." "Nope that'll be all Dr.McNamara, Dr.Troy, thank you so much for your time." She flashed Dr.Troy a smile and he chuckled as she left the office and headed for the exit.

"Christian, i know that look." "What on earth are you talking about Sean?" "You know what." Sean replied as he looked at Christian. Just as Sean had said that. Liz walked in. "Mrs.Baxter on line two." Liz said looking at Sean. "Ok thanks Liz." He replied as he looked at the phone placing it on Speakerphone. "Hello Dr.McNamara speaking." "Uh yes Hello Dr.McNamara This is Mrs.Baxter i was wondering if i could schedule a consultation for myself." "Yes our next available spot is tommorrow at 1:30. Is this alright?" "Yes it is thank you." "Okay have a nice day. Bye Bye." "Bye." Sean hung up the phone.

Christian looked at Sean as the phone began to ring. "Dr.Troy speaking how may i help you?" "Yes, this is Detective.Maxfield. I have a girl here who has been brutually assulted and has a cut on her face along both sides all the way up to the cheek." Sean hit speakerphone. "I wanted to maybe make it so she could be seen. " "Yes bring her in. We'll see her right away." "Alright thank you doctors." "Alright you're welcome." Christian hung up the phone as soon as he heard the dialtone. "Are we gonna have her come into my office or yours Sean?" "We'll do it here since Im already here." He looked at Christian as the detective and the girl arrived 15 minutes later and knocked on the door. "Hello Doctors this is Ms. James." He said looking at the girl. He saw familiar cuts on her face similar to cuts they seen back in Miami. "Hello Ms.James. Im dr.McNamara and this is Dr.Troy" he said looking at her. "Now tell me what you don't like about yourself." He said looking at Ms.James. "I-...dont like these cuts...on my face...i hate them...i hate it." She started to cry.

Sean and Christian looked at each other. "This can't be...can it?" Sean thought in his head. "Okay Ms. James mind if i look?" Sean asked as he rose from his chair after looking at the chart and circling that area of her cheeks. He walked over towards her. "Can you smile for me?" "I...i dont think i can." She hesistated as. "It hurts too much." He looked at her. "It's alright." He said smiling at her. "Just let me take a look at it." She nodded slightly as he looked at her face. "We're going to have to grab some skin from your thigh to cover and graft it." He looked at christian. "so we're going to have to also fill in where he cut you at. " Sean said softly. "Fine whatever it just fix my face please." She pleaded. "How much?" She asked Sean. "It wont be of any charge Ms.James. We'll schedule a surgery for thursday at 10 a.m." He said smiling looking at her. "It'll be okay you'll look good as new as soon as we finish. I promise." He nodded resassuringly. The detective looked at Ms. James. "Will you meet me in the lobby please?" She proceeded to his car nodding.

"There's been quite a few of these cases here in L.A. we've been notifying local authorites to keep an eye out for any suspicous activity or suspicious looking characters in the area. " He said to Sean and christian. "Either of you dealt with something like this before?" They both looked at each other. "No." Sean replied looking at Christian then to the Detective. They lied because they didn't want to be shut down from the practice. "Im afraid to say that we haven't." Christian replied. Dr.Troy looked at Sean then back to the detective once more. "But we are happy to help in any way that we can." Sean nodded agreeingly with Christian.

"Okay Dr.Troy, Dr.McNamara. We'll be in contact with you. Oh sorry to hear about your former partner Detective Richardson looked at the clock . The partners looked at each other very confused. Sean had recieved a phone call but didnt say anything to Christian about it yet. "Well I'll be on my way you guys must have a consult waiting in the hallway." Sean looked at the clock nodding. "Yes we do." "Again thank you doctors." "Anytime." Detective Mark proceeded to leave as Sean showed him to the door shaking his hand. "Thanks for letting us help with this." He closed the door after Mark left and locked it.

"Nurse Linda will you please let Mr.Carlson know that we will have to push back his consult for alittle bit. Oh say about half an hour." Sean said looking around. "Alright." He looked around to Christian. "Alright...thanks." Sean replied as He hung up the phone and looked at Christian. "Okay so what do we do? Obviously We have a problem." "No shit Sean." Christian responded in a sharp tone of voice. "We need to figure out what to do before it gets worse." "You dont think it's Kit do you? coming back to seek Revenge against me for breaking up with her do you?" He asked looking at Sean. "I honestly don't know." He looked at Christian. "We don't even know if we're dealing with the same suituation as we were in Miami. It could just be a coincidence." "Yeah maybe you're right. It's possible that it could be just a coincidence. We shouldnt jump to conclusions until we know the facts. It's important that we keep a level head other wise we may scare off patients and we don't want to do that. Not now especially now since we're new to the business here."

"Yeah you're right. It's imparative we keep as calm as possible. Make sure we have tight security systems in our places." Christian replied looking at Sean. "If it is the carver's copycat then we need to be extra careful it could be very very dangerous." "I did notice there wasn't the usual "Beauty is a curse on the world speech." Sean replied. "So maybe it's a different guy but with the same mask...I have no idea but this guy needs to be dealt with." Sean looked at Christian. "And carefully."

Sean got up from the desk and walked over towards the exit and out. He walked over to the front waiting room. He grabbed the file of Mr.Scott Carlson and opened it. "Scott Carlson?" Sean asked looking in the waiting room. "Yes?" Scott asked looking at Sean. "Right this way please." Sean held the door open for Scott and closed it after Scott walked back in the hallway . "We're going to Dr.Troy's office it's down the hallway to the right." Sean looked at Scott as they entered the room. Sean sat down in the chair next to Christian opening the chart and grabbing his pen. "So tell us Scott, what don't you like about yourself?"

"I don't like my girly calves. Is there anyway to give me some implants to make them more masculine? and i also dont like my cheeks they need some cheek implants too." He said. Sean looking at the chart circling them. "Mind if i have a look." Christian asked looking at Scott. Scott nodded looking at Sean and Christian as Christian arose from his seat walking over to Scott. " Now judgeing by the amount of fat in your face it maybe kind of hard to insert some implants. So what we'll have to do lipsuct some of the fat out and sculpt your cheeks so the implants fall into place comfortably. Same for your calves those might be slightly harder just because you have tendons in there and we don't want to damage anything. So that procedure might take alittle longer but it is safe and highly effective." Sean said looking at Scott. "Any questions?" Christian asked. "What are the costs...risks...?" "The costs may cost about 7 to 10 grand. I think at the most it might be 7 grand it just kind of depends. Some risks the body may reject the implants. Not everyones body excepts the implans into their body." Sean looked at Christian "Also an allergic reaction to the anastetics. but the risks are low." He said looking at Scott.

"Thank you doctors." Scott said. "We have a payment plan as well for those who need it. " Dr.Troy said to their patient. "All we need is a signature and all you need to do is schedule the appointment and get the money and we'll have you all prepped and looking like a new man in no time." Christian said looking at Scott then over to Sean.

"Alright thank you doctors." He shook each other their hands. "I'll call when i check my schedule." Scott said smiling as he left the room and the building. Sean walked out towards his office where he heard his phone going off. "Hello Dr.McNamara speaking." "..." There was no response on the other end. "Hello?" Sean repeated. "Who is this? " He demanded as he heard breathing on the other end and then he hung up the phone. He saw Christian walking past his office. "Christian, get in here." Sean said looking as his partner walked in. "I just got a phone call." "Well who was it?" Christian asked. "I haven't the slightest idea. They wouldnt respond all i heard was breathing." Sean replied. "That's weird." Christian looked at his partner. "Maybe we should star 69 it. to find out." Sean agreed and dialed Star 69 and the number dialed. Noone answered.

Okay... so who's at the other end...who was the mystery caller only time will tell happy reads.


End file.
